Más dulce que la miel
by SKYSHL
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, es una estudiante de preparatoria, quien esta pronta a vivir una adolescencia llena de momentos felices, tristes y hasta incómodos. Pero por sobre todo, enredos amorosos que la llevarán a preguntarse: ¿Quién es más dulce que la miel? Autora: Sanny.
1. Capítulo 1 - ¿Declararme?

_Los personajes nombrados en esta historia no son míos (a excepción de los creados por mí)_

_Gracias a **SKISHL** por permitirme utilizar su página y publicar mi historia. _

_-Diálogo- || [voces o sonidos externos] || POV Sakura_

_Capítulo 1 - ¿Declararme?_

A veces sólo tienes que dejar tu vida, tu destino y tu ser, en las manos de Dios. Es complicado decir los sentimientos que tantas veces callaste. Pero, ¿Por qué no simplemente decirlo y ya?

Allí estaba él otra vez. Su pelo, sus ojos, sus hermosas pestañas. Todo me llamaba a... a quererlo. ¿Será mi mente o mi confundido corazón quien teme al rechazo? O ¿quizás esto que siento no es miedo al rechazo sino más bien a mi misma? A lo que yo podría llegar a vivir y sentir.

-¡Sakura!- Volteé y una enorme pelota golpeó mi cara. Creo que no es una muy buena idea pensar este tipo de cosas cuando se juega fútbol.

- ¡Sakura, concentra tu mente en el juego!-. Era fácil pedirlo, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo si él está mirando cada paso que doy?

[Es todo. Ha terminado el partido, le pedimos a las jugadoras que abandonen la cancha]

-¡Wuau!, este ha sido sin lugar a dudas tu mejor partido de fútbol- Me dice casi sin aliento, Tomoyo. Ella es un poco exagerada, tal vez aún no se ha dado cuenta que mi mente no estaba muy concentrada.

- creo que si…- Dije un tanto confundida.

- Mm… Sakura creo que debemos hablar- me dijo tomoyo quien, en sólo un pestañear, me había guiado a un lugar más alejado. – Es momento que me cuentes en que pensabas. No te habrá golpeado aquella pelota por nada… -

- Eres bastante irónica al decir que fue mi mejor partido – dije entre risas.

- ¿Querías que todas las chicas se enteraran de lo que estuviste pensando mientras dabas pases? No me tomes por mala amiga, esto es "top secret".-

- No sé por qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta-

- Es porque quiero escucharlo de ti. ¡Vamos, dilo!-

- Como no pensar en él si a cada momento sus ojos me seguían-

- No puedo creerlo amiga. Este es el momento que esperabas. Declárate-. En este momento mis ojos la miraron con tal pánico, que Tomoyo comenzó a reír sin parar.

- Sakura- prosiguió Tomoyo - ¿Tienes miedo?

Miedo. Temor. ¿Aún me preguntaba si sentía eso? La respuesta es tan clara como lo que siento por él. Pero no puedo pensar en las consecuencias que me traería declararme. ¿Qué debo hacer? – Tomoyo, ¿Qué es lo correcto? –

-m… Lo correcto sería decirle lo que sientes. De lo contrario nunca sabrás lo que piensa él.-

[¡Ring!]

-Es mejor que vallamos a clases. Luego hablamos… Recuerda que nos toca biología y me va pésimo -. Le dije aliviada, ya que no sabía que responderle.

Al llegar a casa sólo pensaba en una palabra… Declararme. Entonces, comencé a imaginar que podría suceder si le digo lo que siento por él y de pronto, mi corazón se agitó repentinamente, como si mil mariposas volaran desde su interior hacia el cielo. Creo que me estoy enamorando… Pero ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de alguien, sin saber si mi amor es correspondido? Tengo… tengo miedo, eso es lo que sucede. Miedo al rechazo. A que lo que siento en este momento no pueda demostrarlo porque él no sentirá lo mismo que yo.

-Hija, bienvenida a casa, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día de clases y ese partido de fútbol?- Me dijo mi madre, abriendo la puerta para que yo pudiese entrar a mi casa.

- Mamá. Estuvo excelente, a pesar que la pelota quiso conocer mi cara- Dije entre risas. Y continué- Pero no te preocupes, que igualmente ganamos el partido-.

- Tú siempre tan desconcentrada, quizás en que pensabas en ese momento que no viste acercarse la pelota… ¿quieres que te sirva algo para comer?-.

- No gracias madre. El profesor de biología nuevamente nos dio un trabajo, por lo que mi vida social termina en este instante-.

- De todas formas, creo que tu trabajo tendrá que esperar-. Entonces desde detrás de mí, apareció él.

_Notas de Autora: Escribiendo esta historia me he entretenido mucho, esperando también que ustedes la disfruten. Como un gran consejo, espero que junto a mi creen la continuación de esta historia en sus mentes, para ver si los puedo impresionar. Compartan este primer episodio si les ha gustado y comenten lo que han pensado (y cualquier crítica escribirla también, para que en el siguiente episodio pueda mejorar mis fallas). _

_Sanny_


	2. Capítulo 2 - Mi Verdadero Querer

_Los personajes nombrados en esta historia no son míos (a excepción de los creados por mí)_

_Gracias a **SKYSHL** por permitirme utilizar su página y publicar mi historia._

_-Diálogo- || [voces o sonidos externos] || POV Sakura_

_Capítulo 2 - Mi verdadero querer_

Creo que nuestra mente conoce muy bien lo que queremos, a tal punto, que si la dejamos hablar, nos podrá mostrar lo que verdaderamente hemos anhelado que pase en nuestras vidas.

-Creo que tendré que ayudarte nuevamente en biología-. Y al pronunciar esas palabras, ya no supe que decir…

-¿Qué, qué…? – Entonces sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Necesitaba escuchar de nuevo tu dulce voz…- Entonces, mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas y al pestañear me encontraba tendida en mi cama.

¿Qué me ha sucedido, estoy en un sueño? No… sé que esto no fue un sueño. Intenté levantarme pero me fue imposible. Vi borrosamente los rostros de mi madre y mi padre un tanto preocupados, pero sin embargo ya no entendía nada, fue entonces cuando una oscuridad se apoderó de mis ojos y yo misma me mostré lo que quería.

-¡Sakura!, ¡vamos, llegaremos tarde!- Me gritó Touya desde fuera de la casa, casi obligándome a tragar mi desayuno o simplemente dejarlo ahí…

- ¡Ya voy!- dije casi llenando mi boca con ese pan con mantequilla que había preparado mi papá y rápidamente, al salir de mi hogar, me dispuse a ponerme los patines y alcanzar a mi hermano.

Ya estábamos en la casa de aquel que por mucho tiempo ha sido mi amor platónico.

No entiendo por qué la gente, en general, dice que el amor no tiene edad. De ser así, probablemente ya estuviera de novia con Yukito, pero creo que en la práctica si tiene edad, aunque… me encantaría que no.

Al salir se veía tan lindo, pero sólo me digné a responderle su "Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?", con un simple "Hola… bien, gracias". Los nervios siempre me dejan en blanco, como si yo les hubiere hecho algo que a ellos les haya disgustado. Llegué justo antes que sonara el timbre. Y al despedirme de Yukito y mi odioso hermano, sólo quise darles una sonrisa a lo que Yukito, a modo de respuesta, me sonrió a mí.

Ya entrando a mi clase, me percaté que todos mis compañeros llevaban consigo algunos bolsos, entonces recordé que hoy era día de picnic. ¡No lo podía creer, mis padres me habían recordado hasta hoy en la mañana!. Ahora entiendo porque en la mesa del desayuno había un almuerzo listo. Soy tan despistada, además no tengo más ropa que la de mi uniforme…

-¿Qué tal Sakura? ¿En esa pequeña mochila llevas todo para el picnic? … ¡Eres la primera chica que veo con un bolso tan pequeño!- Entonces se marchó riendo.

-¡Sakura!- me dijo Tomoyo, acercándose a mí -¿Qué te ha dicho Eriol? ¿Te ha molestado otra vez?- Y mirando mi mochila, recuerda mi cerebro sin memoria…- Sakura, ¡¿Se te ha olvida el día de picnic?!- Y una risa descontrolada se escucha en todo el salón.

Mi cara, como la de un tomate, sólo miraba el piso.

-Sakura, siempre lo mismo… hay alguien que trajo más ropa de la necesaria, podrías hablar con ella- Dijo Tomoyo a lo que yo respondí levantando mi cara con unos ojos tan grandes y esperanzados parecidos al de un gatito queriendo ser abrazado. Y ella prosiguió diciendo –Es… es… es Meiling. Y nuevamente mi cabeza miro el suelo, como la de un gatito que no fue abrazado.

- Tomoyo, espero que lo pases muy bien en el picnic, toma muchas fotos y no te olvides de comerte la comida, no será que después te enfermes. Intenta llamar cuando llegues y recuerda que vas a disfrutar, así que mantén tu linda sonrisa. Te quiero Tomoyo, luego nos vemos…- Dije con una sonrisa extrema y un tono de mamá sarcástica.

-Vamos sakura, tú no te quedarás aquí… ¡¿Meiling, dónde estás?!- Gritó Tomoyo.

Entonces un gran golpe a la puerta se escuchó y una voz chillona primó por sobre el resto, diciendo. "¿Quién me necesita?". Era evidente que era Meiling, su voz nunca se me olvida (Tal vez porque siempre grita). Entonces, se acercó a nosotras…

-Meiling, eh… ¡Sakura tiene algo que decirte…! - Entonces Tomoyo me empujó, dejándome justo en frente de ella…

- eh, eh, Hola Meiling- Suspiré y proseguí- Es que se me ha olvidado la ropa que, pretendía usar, en mi casa y me preguntaba si tú… bueno, si tú…-.

-Claro… tengo mucha ropa que ni uso y la verdad es que prestándotela a ti me ahorraría quemarla… Es broma, pero claro está que, por este favor, tendré que beneficiarme…- Pero Meiling fue interrumpida por el altavoz…

[Los estudiantes de preparatoria, alistarse para subir al bus]

-Bueno Sakura, quiero que ni te acerques en este viaje a Shaoran Li…- Me dijo Meiling a lo que yo respondí con un breve "entendido, gracias Meiling por el favor". La verdad, tenía que devolverle el favor y si eso era importante para ella, creo que es lo justo.

Estando cambiada de ropa y lista para salir, un chico se acerca a mí diciéndome "Me puedo sentar junto a ti"… Como siempre quise que pasara…

_Notas de Autora: Mientras escribía este episodio, mi laptop se apagó de la nada y casi pierdo lo poco que había avanzado pero justo antes que ocurriera había presionado el botón de guardado. Espero haberlos impresionado con esta continuación. Esperaba ansiosa subir este capítulo. Compartan este episodio si les ha gustado y comenten lo que han pensado (y cualquier crítica escribirla también, para que en el siguiente episodio pueda mejorar mis fallas)._

_Sanny_


	3. Capítulo 3 - Mi Verdadero Querer II

_Los personajes nombrados en esta historia no son míos (a excepción de los creados por mí)_

_Gracias a **SKISHL** por permitirme utilizar su página y publicar mi historia. _

_-Diálogo- || [voces o sonidos externos] || POV Sakura_

_Capítulo 3 - Mi verdadero querer __II_

Las decisiones imaginarias, son igual de importantes que las de la realidad.

El viaje me pareció tan corto estando hablando con él. Su pelo, sus ojos, su rostro, absolutamente todo de él.

-Creo que ya llegamos- Y al decirme esas palabras, no sabía si estar feliz por haber conversado todo el camino con él. Curiosa, por saber si seguiríamos acompañándonos luego de bajarnos del bus o simplemente triste, por volver a la realidad.

-Vamos Yuu, nuestro compañeros ya han salido- Le dijo Satoshi. Y rápidamente Yuu respondió con un "vamos".

Pensé que eso sería todo, pero Yuu se acercó a mi oído, susurrándome, -Luego seguimos conversando un poco más-.

Estando en el picnic, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras susurradas por sus labios. Me encontraba junto a Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol y… y Shaoran. Pensamientos, unos tras otros, venía a mi mente y ya no supe que más hacer que confiar en Tomoyo y contarle lo sucedido. Entonces, sin que los demás escucharan nuestra conversación, le conté en lo que pensaba.

-Sakura, Yuu siempre ha sido muy requerido por las demás niñas de nuestra academia. – Me dijo Tomoyo. – Y también su amigo Satoshi, y ahora que lo pienso Ginta también es bastante guapo…-.

- ¡Tomoyo!- Le dije reprendiéndola divertidamente.

Tomoyo es bastante guapa y sabe mucho acerca de niños. Además, en el taller de cine y fotografía, muchos chicos se encontraban atraídos a ella.

-Amiga, ¿crees que Yuu se fije en mí?-. Le dije esperando su respuesta.

- Creo que no podré responderte eso…- Y al voltearme descubrí el por qué tomoyo no pudo responderme.

- Sakura, eh… ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- Interrumpió Shaoran.

- Eh… Claro, Shaoran Li- Dije y juntos caminamos a un árbol cercano de donde nos encontrábamos.

- Sakura, esto me cuesta mucho decirlo, eh… Sakura… ¡Sakura, tú me gustas mucho!- Me dijo Shaoran volviéndose totalmente rojo y bajando enseguida la mirada. -¡Sakura, quiero que seas mi novia!- Y con esas palabras ya no supe que decir.

El viento soplaba tan calmado, sereno, bello. El sol radiante, nos alumbraba nuestros rostros y sus bellos ojos se fijaron en los míos. Sus manos tomaron las mías y nuestros cabellos bailaban, sincronizados por una felicidad inigualable… Mis antiguos sentimientos, ya guardados en mi corazón, prontamente brotaron de mí ser, apoderándose de mi cuerpo y mis palabras.

-Shaoran…- Y viéndolo tan de cerca, me percaté que sus ojos eran hermosos y su cabello se veía más claro a la luz del sol. – Yo, quiero que…-.

Pero escuché a alguien que se acercaba a nosotros y se puso justo tras de mí, diciéndome, -Sakura, quiero que seas mi novia- y girando mi vista supe quien pronunció esas palabras.

-Yuu, tú…- Entonces ambos se alejaron de mi y el hermoso lugar se volvió negro. Tres luces del cielo nos alumbraron respectivamente, quedando sola, en medio de ellos.

Y las palabras dichas se escuchaban en todo el lugar…

¿A quién podría elegir?... Y el gran lugar, lleno de oscuridad, se lleno de una luz blanca.

Vislumbré los rostros de mis padres y Touya, muy preocupados.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunté totalmente preocupada. A lo que me respondieron "Te has desmayado al ver quién te vino a visitar"

Y recordé su voz diciéndome: "Necesitaba escuchar de nuevo tu dulce voz"… -¿Dónde está?- Pregunté tranquilamente, y mi padre me contestó, diciendo, -Se ha ido, dijo que sería mejor si estabas rodeada solamente de tu familia.

_Notas de Autora: Escribiendo este episodio, he pensado en tantas maneras de continuarla. Así que espero impresionarlos tal como creo que lo hice ahora. Gracias a SKISHL por ayudarme a realizar esta historia, eres mi editora oficial. Quiero que esta semana me sucedan cosas interesantes para así, agregarlas. Compartan este episodio si les ha gustado y comenten lo que han pensado (y cualquier crítica escribirla también, para que en el siguiente episodio pueda mejorar mis fallas)._

_Sanny_


	4. Capítulo 4 - Día De Aseo

_Los personajes nombrados en esta historia no son míos (a excepción de los creados por mí)_

_Gracias a **SHYSHL** por permitirme utilizar su página y publicar mi historia. _

_-Diálogo- || [voces o sonidos externos] || POV Sakura_

Capítulo 4 – Día del aseo

Siempre hay lugar para las sorpresas.

Luego de mi repentino desmayo dormí como nunca. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía mi mente totalmente relajada. Pero justamente alguien odiosamente golpea mi puerta, entra molestamente y me despierta diciendo:

- ¡Buenos Días a la hermana más fea de todo nuestro planeta!-. Y saltando de mi cama, tal como un resorte, corrí tras él hasta alcanzarlo. Pero tropecé con uno de los escalones de la escalera y enseguida Touya se dio vuelta riéndose de mí…

- Eres tan torpe… Levántate que el desayuno está servido- Dijo entre las risas que no callaban de su boca.

Tener un paro cardiaco el día anterior y despertarme viendo nuevamente el piso, no es algo muy recomendable…

-Sakura… siempre despistada hasta cuando recién te despiertas- Dijo mi madre amorosamente, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y me conducía a la cocina.

- Yo quería un perro, no un hermano-. Pero igual quiero un poco a mi hermano. Eso creo.

Ya sentados alrededor de la mesa, me di cuenta que hoy era sábado, así que ya no tenía de que preocuparme… podría estudiar un poco, invitar a Tomoyo, ir a una cancha cercana a entrenar …

-Bueno Sakura, quiero que hoy descanses para que no te vuelva a ocurrir lo de ayer- Me dijo mi padre con un tono preocupado.

-Pero papá,- protesto Touya - hoy Sakura no puede descansar… Sólo mira el calendario, este sábado le toca la limpieza de la casa a Sakura -.

- ¿Y si tu cambias tu próximo fin de semana por este, con Sakura? – sugirió mi mamá. Me encanta ser su regalona, siempre quiere lo mejor para mí, a excepción de darme un hermano como Touya.

-Se sentirá mejor si limpia la casa.- respondió Touya- Hará ejercicio, lo cual, necesita bastante – dijo mirándome con ojos burlones.

- Si fuese por necesidad, tú deberías hacer el aseo-dije siguiéndole el juego- ya que tu pieza extermina mi sentido de olfatear.

-Bueno, bueno… Si tanta discusiones es por limpiar el hogar-exclamo mi papá interrumpiéndonos – ambos harán el aseo mientras yo y Nadeshiko salimos a pasear.

Entonces, sin alcanzar a pestañear ya se habían ido.

Hacer el aseo sola no era algo tan malo, que lo hiciera Touya en mi lugar era bastante razonable, pero que ambos limpiáramos la casa me parecía una idea demasiado fastidiosa. Además, él siempre intenta molestarme, ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer esto juntos? Pero mis padres ya nos habían dejado con nuestras inquietudes en casa.

-prefiero ordenar y limpiar el salón y mi habitación-interrumpió mi discusión interna – Tú solo ve a limpiar…-

- Muchas gracias hermano, esos lugares son los más sucios, graci… -

- El baño -. Montonadas de carcajadas se escucharon y mis oídos. Y pensar que le estaba agradeciendo.

Pensé que hoy iba a ser un día mucho más tranquilo, pero creo que el destino siempre me juega bromas. Tal vez pueda llamar a Tomoyo para no aburrirme tanto o escuchar música, eso realmente relaja.

[ding dong – suena el timbre]

-Hm… ¡Touya, ¿Haz invitado a alguien?!

-No pero probablemente sea el cartero debía venir por estos días – respondió Touya.

- Buen día (abriendo la puerta)- Pronuncié sonriente. Efectivamente era el cartero, traía consigo unas tres cartas, probablemente facturas o correspondencia para papá.

-Muchas gracias, tenga un buen día – Dije luego de recibir su encargo. Me dio un poco de vergüenza ya que me vio con pijama, pero creo que debe de estar acostumbrado.

[Ding Dong – Suena nuevamente el timbre]

-¿Se le ha olvidado entregar algo? (abriendo nuevamente la puerta -. Mi corazón se detuvo al terminar la pregunta. El viento corrió más despacio y mi vista se centraba en la del visitante. ¿Qué sucedía, por qué siento tanto nerviosismo?

- Ho… Hola Kinomoto, bueno.. Pasaba por aquí y pensé en venir a verte. ¡Claro!, si tú no estás ocupada…

No sabía cómo responder, nunca esperé tal gesto, ni menos que proviniera de él.

-Shaoran Li. ¡Hola! Yo sólo… Hoy es sábado y tengo que hacer el aseo…- ¿Por qué dije tal cosa?

- No era mi intención molestarte… Creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera, quizás otro día… (Volteándose para marcharse)-

- ¡No! – Mi corazón latió más rápido y mis manos comenzaron a sudar… - Shao…-

- ¡No te preocupes! Entiendo, hasta luego Kinomoto. –

Y mi mirada lo siguió hasta lo que se me permitió. Recuerdos brotaron en mi cabeza y no tuve más opción que sacarlos a la luz…

_Notas de Autora: Pido mil disculpas por la demora, es solo que la inspiración no siempre acude cuando uno se encuentra estudiando para exámenes. Por fin ha terminado mi año escolar por lo que actualizaré con más constancia a partir de estos días. Escriban que les pareció este nuevo episodio, quiero saber sus opiniones. Pronto la continuación._

_Sanny_


	5. Capítulo 5 - Armario de Aseo

_Los personajes nombrados en esta historia no son míos (a excepción de los creados por mí)_

_Gracias a **SHYSHL** por permitirme utilizar su página y publicar mi historia._

_-Diálogo- || [voces o sonidos externos] || POV Sakura|| Flash Back_

Capítulo 5 – Armario de Aseo

Cuesta dejar el pasado atrás como si no hubiese existido. ¿Debemos reconstruir nuestros sueños anteriores o evocarnos en los nuevos y dejar lo olvidado en recuerdos frustrados?

En mi vida siempre ha existido Shaoran Li. Mis padres conocían a los suyos desde secundaria y fueron grandes amigos en la universidad. Como ambos nacimos el mismo año siempre hemos compartido juntos, convirtiéndonos en los mejores amigos. Nuestros padres nos comprometieron desde antes de nacer pero es algo que ya lo tienen sin importancia, aunque, eso explica porque pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos. Nuestra amistad nunca había sufrido ningún bajo, pero, esto cambió al pasar a segundo de secundaria.

-Aún nos falta la escenografía y parte de la iluminación – dijo agotadísima Tomoyo – Lo mejor sería que nos dividiéramos en grupos-

-Excelente idea. Seremos más eficientes y terminaremos más rápido – Apoyó decidido Eriol

-Odio tener que hacer cosas manuales. Pero tengo la leve esperanza que este festival trae nuevas cosas.

Así es, traía nuevas cosas. Pero no necesariamente para mí.

-Bueno, hagamos luego los grupos sino, nunca terminaremos –

-Bien dicho Sakura- Respondió Tomoyo.

- Eriol, Naoko, Tomoyo y Rica como primer grupo – Propuso Shaoran.

- Eso deja a Sakura, Chiharu, Yamazaki y a ti como segundo grupo- Dijo Naoko.

- Me parece perfecto – agregó Chiharu –pero ¡¿Qué seguimos haciendo aquí?! Nuestro grupo se encargará de la iluminación, ustedes sigan aquí terminando la escenografía.

Pasaron las horas y la mañana se extravió dando paso a la tarde. En ese día todos debíamos quedarnos hasta las cinco, por lo que quedaba poco para terminar este día de secundaria.

-Ya han dado las 4:30 de la tarde – dijo suspirando Yamazaki mientras ponía las ultimas luces en las paredes del escenario – Y con esta termina…-

-¡Yamazaki! Mira lo que encontré, una foto tuya de pequeño –gritó, desde donde pondríamos las "butacas", Chiharu.

-¡No se la muestres a na…!-

-¡Cuidado Yamazaki!- Pero le advertí demasiado tarde. Tropezó con sus pies al moverse y cayó al suelo. Por buena suerte de él logró caer bien. Pero para mala racha de nosotros, se quebraron unas cuantas bombillas* - Yo y Shaoran nos preocuparemos de limpiar, ustedes solo busquen repuestos-

Todos asintieron con un decidido "de acuerdo".

-Por aquí está el armario de aseo – Me dijo Shaoran.

-Solo nos quedan 10 minutos, debemos apurarnos – contesté

- Tranquila, ya llegamos. Sólo saca la escoba del fondo. Eso sí, ten cuidado, la mayoría de las veces se caen ...-

Exacto, ahí estaba yo haciendo el papel de torpe tirada en el piso. Enterrada por trapeadores, paños de limpieza y empolvada por algunos de los borradores encontrados allí. Agaché la cabeza e intente arreglar la situación bromeando al decir un delicado "Perdón".

- ¿Tú nunca cambias verdad? Ya me he acostumbrado a esto- dijo sonriéndome.

E inclinándose hacia mí, mis sentidos se desorbitaron y un gran deseo de tenerlo más cerca de mí comenzó a apoderarse de mi ser. Nos miramos fijamente y noté como, aún sin hablar, entendíamos todo. Cada vez nos acercábamos más y más.

-Hey, ya son las cinco en punto, ¿por qué no nos apuramos?-

- Yamazaki tiene razón, se va a oscurecer – Grito desde fuera del armario.

-Sakura – me murmuró Shaoran, ruborizándose aun más de lo que se encontraba – Eh... Perdón el no levantarte, lo siento.-

- Ah eso-contesté- me tiene sin cuidado, ¿Me extiendes tu mano?-

-Bien, al fin abren la puerta – exclamó mi amigo

- Es sólo que se han caído algunas cosas sobre mí, pero ya está todo arreglado, ¿vamos? –

Luego de aquella ocasión no hemos vuelto a hablar como antes. Además coincide que la fecha en que ocurrió esto mi familia viajo al extranjero por lo que me ausenté un par de meses en el instituto. Este nuevo año, aun nos ruborizamos cada vez que nos vemos y no estoy segura de lo que sucede. Sólo lo amerito a ese hecho. ¿Qué piensa él que somos nosotros? ¿Pensará que somos amigos? Creo que él se hace las mismas preguntas.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Touya – Te buscan en el teléfono.

_Notas de Autora: Me encantó crear este nuevo episodio. Cada vez me divierto más formando esta nueva historia. Espero sus reviews para saber que les ha parecido. Pronto nos leemos._

_Sanny_


	6. Capítulo 6 - Salida De Amigas

_Los personajes nombrados en esta historia no son míos (a excepción de los creados por mí)_

_Gracias a **SHYSHL** por permitirme utilizar su página y publicar mi historia._

_-Diálogo- || [voces o sonidos externos] || POV Sakura|| _

Capítulo 6 – Salida de amigas y una sorpresa

El deber de una amiga es apoyar, incluso si no entiendes la situación.

-¿Hola?- pronuncié con el teléfono en mis manos. Una leve respiración se escuchaba desde el otro lado. Mi curiosidad aumentaba hasta que quien realizaba la llamada la sació por completo.

-Hola Sakura, habla Tomoyo. Llamaba para invitarte mañana al centro comercial. Habrá muchas rebajas en ropa, por el cambio de temporada. No sé si estarás muy ocupada pero ¿tienes tiempo?-

- ¿Y crees que me quedaré en casa? Estaré lista mañana al mediodía. –

- Mañana al mediodía, nos vemos Sakura-

-Nos vemos –

Para mañana a las doce en punto me encontraba en el centro comercial. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosa, zapatos negros y mi pelo suelto. Una pregunta salto a mi mente y con ella una preocupación ¿Iríamos solo las dos? Vi entrar a Tomoyo cinco segundos después de mi inquietud. Nadie se encontraba junto a ella, eso me relajó bastante. Luego de la sorpresa de ayer prefería estar sola junto a mi amiga.

-Sakura, ¿Me has esperado mucho?-

-Me tiene sin importancia. No he comido nada desde la mañana ¿Vamos por unos helados? –

- Claro y luego a aquella tienda del fondo, dicen que la ropa allí es muy linda-

Así lo hicimos. El helado estaba tan delicioso, sabor frutilla tú nunca me decepcionas. Aunque eso fue lo único dulce de mi visita. Exacto, mis sospechas se habían cumplido.

-Buen día, ¿En qué puedo… ayudarlas? Tomoyo, Sakura ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Buen día Eriol, ese traje te queda fabuloso- contestó Tomoyo y continuó diciendo – Pasábamos por aquí y quisimos venir a verlos-

-¿Verlos?-murmuré a Tomoyo -¿Quién más está aquí Tomoyo? Esto no era lo que habíamos acordado-

-Matzura… ¡Oh! Hola Yuu, ¿Cómo estás?, justo hablábamos de ti con Sakura-

-Bien, en un momento es mi descanso, ¿Me esperan?-

Ahí lo entendí todo. Al parecer Tomoyo quería hacer de nuestra salida de amigas una doble cita. Espera… Doble Cita…

- ¡Te gusta E…! -.

- Sht…- pronunció Tomoyo haciéndome callar – Eriol, nos esperas unos segundos. Por mientras ve a ver a Matzura caso está listo-

-Tomoyo, ¿Cuándo me dirías esto?, ahora entiendo todas esas veces en las que el te defendía y apoyaba-

-Perdóname Sakura- intentó explicarme continuando lo que hablaba- no me atrevía a invitarlo a una cita y si te invitaba a ti, todo sería mucho más fácil-.

- ¿Tú y Eriol? No me lo puedo creer, Tomoyo ¿puedo ser tu dama de honor?-

-¿Qué?, ni somos novios-

-¿Te gusta el nombre Naoki o Takashi?-

Con tan asombro, me contestó - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De qué hablas?-

- El nombre de tus hijos-

- ¿Qué te habrán puesto en el helado?-

-¿Vamos?- interrumpió Matzura.

Llegamos a una fuente de soda. Allí conversamos un poco, aunque no me sentía muy cómoda. Uno de los niños más populares del instituto y tu amiga en una cita secreta con tu amigo. ¿Cómo debía actuar? Shaoran… ¿Por qué pienso en ti en estos momentos? Algo debieron haber puesto en mi helado. ¿Por que Matzura habrá aceptado esta salida? Tal vez siente algo por mí… Reí con mis ojos. ¿Cómo mi mente podía divagar tanto? Pensándolo bien Matzura y yo… no sería tan extraño pensarlo, después de todo, está sentado a mi lado como en…en mi sueño. Siento como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido… Espera Sakura, Matzura…

-¡Matzura, ese apellido!-

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-

_Notas de autora: Queridos Lectores, me gustaría que envíen reviews por favor. ¡Me interesan mucho sus impresiones! El próximo episodio será un Flash Back. Nos leemos._

_Sanny_


End file.
